Conventionally, channels for allowing the flow of fluid are manufactured using subtractive manufacturing methods, meaning that larger pieces of material are used which are whittled down and bored through until a desired structure is created. These designs are therefore limited by the manufacturing methods employed. In addition, structures with fluid passages are conventionally built with multiple pieces, needing to be welded and fastened together. For ease of manufacturing and replicability, these fluid passages designs therefore exhibit numerous failure points or other high stress areas. In addition, due to utilizing more reliable subtractive manufacturing methods, optimal geometries for providing minimally turbulent and evenly distributed fluid passages are not used. It is desirable therefore to develop new ways of generating apparatuses having fluid passages and their various components.